


Resilience

by sanjichop



Series: Omega Vinsmoke Sanji [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Roronoa Zoro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, F/M, Gen, I'm kind of cruel to Pudding, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Verse, Omega Vinsmoke Sanji, POV Vinsmoke Sanji, Parent Vinsmoke Sanji, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Vinsmoke Sanji Needs a Hug, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric, add more tags in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjichop/pseuds/sanjichop
Summary: Vinsmoke Sanji escapes from a toxic relationship with his ex-wife, now, with four children, he must find a way to get ahead.Then there are the straw hats and his complicated relationship with Zoro.
Relationships: Aka Ashi no Zeff | Red-Leg Zeff & Vinsmoke Sanji, Franky/Nico Robin, Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Previous Charlotte Pudding/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji & Original Character(s)
Series: Omega Vinsmoke Sanji [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029924
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	1. Mellifluous

**Author's Note:**

> I am very cruel about Pudding with this xD but more there is of that I hope you enjoy the story <3 I will try to update soon, this is just a prologue. 
> 
> many things of the story will be explained later
> 
> English is not my language so please excuse any rude mistakes.

"When will we get there, dad?" The oldest of his four children spoke notoriously irritated between the fight between his two younger brothers "I'm tired of having these two around"

Sanji sighed looking at the empty road, then his eye went to the car clock where it was marked half past four in the morning, his right hand trying to distract his youngest daughter who was babbling by taking her father's finger.

"We'll be there soon darling" I exhale tiredly putting both hands on the wheel "It's a bit far from where we lived before"

"We've been in the car for eight hours!" His second son complained squeezing the toy he had in his hands "I thought we would go out in the morning"

"I had some problems and we were a bit late ... But we are about to arrive" Sanji affirmed moving his hand towards his daughter "Yokan, leave that"

"Sorry" The third child put aside the package with cookies, which was snatched by his older brother .

"This trip was a shit" said the older boy taking a cookie from the package and automatically putting the dough animal in his mouth

"I said you can't eat that, Daifuku!" Sanji turned, snatching the package of homemade cookies from the boy. "Leave my cell phone, Shiruko!"

"But I'm bored!" His second son complained of depressed puffing out his cheeks and making a noticeable pout

"Enough all three!" The blond roared, returning his gaze to the streets, which were beginning to be illuminated with lights of various colors, distracting his two youngest children, while his daughter less began with a slow sob.

"Sora will start crying" said Daifuku, the oldest of his four children, crossing his arms and looking at his father through the car mirror "Like I said, this is a shitty trip"

Sanji sighed as the traffic light turned _green_.

~ O ~

At seventeen years old Vinsmoke Sanji, a newly introduced young omega, had been forced to drop out of high school in his final year, having to leave America for France to marry a cute alpha, Sanji hated to give details about it, But things with his ex-wife had been shit after shit, the woman was very violent and he couldn't do anything about it. It was a political marriage, she would have to endure it until the day she died. He would have to endure the abuse, he told himself the first day when it all started.

Or so he thought until the alliance between Big Mom, a great businesswoman, and Vinsmoke Judge, another great businessman, broke up and allowed him to file charges against Pudding, being able to divorce after six months of paperwork, and thus, be able to return to the states united with his grandfather to work in a restaurant and renew his life. Although with his children, of course.

Daifuku was the oldest child, with eight years he was the most aware of the situation his parents had gone through, being the one who experienced the suffering and heartbreaking environment of his —old — home to the greatest extent. Daifuku had blond hair and brown eyes like his mother's, he was a tall and thin boy who wore a somewhat punk hairstyle from Sanji's point of view. A hairstyle somewhat similar to that of an old high school friend, Zoro.

Shiruko was his second son, who was Yokan's twin, being older for seven seconds, the boy was five and a half years old, he had light brown hair color like his mother's, but curly eyebrows like Sanji.

Yokan was her third son, he did not have curly eyebrows and had an ash blonde color, inheriting features from his mother as well as from his father, with slightly curled eyebrows.

Lastly, his youngest daughter, Sora, a little two-month-old who had been born in the middle of a divorce between Sanji and Pudding, the only one of their four children whom Sanji could choose the name for. With light blonde hair and curly eyebrows.

"This place is much smaller than our house!" Notoriously impressed Shiruko complain rushing back and forth in the apartment "Where's Grandpa Zeff?"

"Grandpa Zeff lives elsewhere" Sanji communicated leaving one of the boxes on top of another taking the phone out of his pocket "Now go to sleep, according to what Grandpa told me, your beds are ready."

The two younger children snorted running to investigate the apartment and find their shared room, the only one left was Daifuku who asked his younger sister to carry him in his arms.

"Dad, let me carry her, she can sleep with me" said Daifuku understandingly stretching his arms towards Sanji who was swinging his daughter trying to put her to sleep

"It's not necessary darling, just make sure your brothers go to sleep" ordered the blonde shaking his head gently "I'm sure you're very tired"

The boy was silent watching his father sit on the armchair in the middle of the room with some bags on top, his father looked haggard and tired from everything that had happened in recent months.

"I know you fought with mom again today" The boy lamented, clasping his hands and looking down "You must be very tired from everything that happened, so let me take care of Sora at least for today!"

Sanji groaned a little, somewhat anguished, his eldest son had suffered the brunt of his separation with Pudding, the constant fights and the horrible family environment… He had even witnessed some physical contact — blows—. 

"Okay" said the omega passing his daughter into the arms of Daifuku who had a special sparkle in her eyes "But I'll go find her in a while"

"Yes! Make sure those bastards go to sleep as soon as possible ”The boy carried his little sister in his arms turning around to turn towards the room where the screams of his brothers were heard.

Sanji sighed, dropping his head back, his apartment was at least large with enough space for the five of them, although it would be somewhat difficult to control three males in a place without a garden, at least, hopefully Sora's cry would not be heard as much as to let their children sleep.

_**‹I still love you› ✓✓** _

He read on his cell phone and groaned hoping that his son had not seen all the conversations he planned to delete from his mobile, including the horrible harassment from his ex, who continued to insist and send messages every day.

_**‹Stop texting me, Pudding› ✓✓** _

He slid down the notification panel finding several missed calls, most from Pudding and others from an unknown number.

He dropped his cell phone, dropping it between the bags on the couch, sighing heavily at the insistence of Pudding, who would have no legal problems thanks to his mother, Charlotte Lilin.

Anyway, Pudding wasn't the only one to blame for it all, Vinsmoke Judge, the bloody asshole Judge was to blame for all his misfortunes, yes, blaming him so directly was not like Sanji, but the idiot had condemned him for years to stay with a woman he did not love and have children, though he still adored his children with all his soul.

The phone began to vibrate.

"Shit" Sanji muttered as he directed his hand back to his phone which was lost among some of his children's clothes "What do you want now?" I ask already tired of the insistence on calls

"Is that how you treat your dear sister?" Another female voice spoke from the other side of the line "It seems that you are quite upset ..."

"Reiju ..." Sanji mused aloud listening to his sister "How did you get my number?"

"I have my methods" Inquired the quite calm woman "Although, why did you change your phone?"

Sanji sighed looking at the mess that was all over the department trying to find a suitable answer for his sister.

"It is not important" The omega replied, settling in the chair "I just decided to change of scene"

There was a short silence.

"Pudding was still stalking you, wasn't he?" Guessed Reiju speaking almost from memory "You know there is no point"

"I know but-…"

"Other than that ... did you manage to get a job?" Reiju asked softly, diverting the conversation elsewhere. "You know an unmatched omega will never find a job, right?"

"I'll go with the old man to do some paperwork at the Baratie" Sanji defended himself getting up to go to one of the boxes and start taking out dishes "Although I will use the money that I keep from the house until I finish tidying up the apartment"

“How long do you think you can work with Zeff? Sanji, I mean it with all my heart… You must take this seriously, you have three children and a baby. You must dedicate yourself to your children "

"What do you mean by that?" He reproached the blonde traveling to the kitchen furniture quickly and putting away a series of dishes

"Sanji, listen to me, I signed you up for a dating event, there will be several Alpha and Beta there ... Try to find a partner, at least temporarily to dedicate yourself to Sora until he grows up" The woman pointed out seriously, meanwhile Sanji began to throw the bags in trash violently

“Listen to me Reiju! You have no right to direct my life! " The blonde yelled, clenching the phone and clenching his jaw when he finished speaking "Reiju ...?"

Her sister had already cut.

"Shit ..." He cursed softly, clasping his hands and dropping the cell phone in the trash, or rather, throwing it violently "Fuck off!"

His sister, even in all the years that had passed, hadn't changed a thing, always trying to 'save' him but ruining his life at the same time. Laughing at him but then giving him a hand, a poisonous one that sank him.

It hurt to know that he was still going to love her for everything she did for him but… Would she ever stop doubting him? He was an adult! He could take care of his children and work like any Beta woman would.

"Father?" A voice trembled beside him followed by a soft sob "Did something bad happen?"

He sighed trying to keep calm before his son, who was holding Sora who seemed quite uncomfortable, meanwhile Shiruko and Yokan jumped on the couch and yelled going from one side to the other.

"Of course I do, darling" Sanji approached placing Sora in his arms and kissing Daifuku's forehead "I'll take your brothers to sleep, do you want us to sleep together?"

"Yes, I still have nightmares" said the boy shyly playing with his fingers and looking away.

Sanji sighed remembering to make an appointment to the psychologist, even if his son had not suffered any kind of abuse the memories of his father crying constantly were still there.

"Shiruko, Yokan! To sleep now! " Yell loudly, or at least at an acceptable volume, forcing their children to run into the room automatically

The blonde sighed looking at the clock that read half past five in the morning, a very inappropriate time for the strict schedule he used to keep with his children.

"Let's go to bed sweetheart" sighed Sanji walking to the door of his room and opening it revealing a complete mess, boxes everywhere and the bed barely made "Do you think it's too bad?"

"No, it's fine for now, our room is worse" The boy laughed softly, jumping on the bed "Sora will sleep in the crib?"

"That's right, I asked the grandfather to do it over everything" Sanji walked gently leaving his daughter on the white sheets "You ...?"

"Yep" The boy laughed between the sheets "I managed to change her"

"I don't know what I'd do without you darling" said Sanji, dropping his son to one side "You're too smart and clever, you know ... aren't you?"

"Yep!"

“Good” The blond kissed his son's forehead “Let's go to sleep, okay? You need eight hours of sleep, I'll be fine with four. "

"Yes, I know" The boy curled up on one of the pillows with a small smile

"Good evening" The blond stretched out his arm touching the lamp and turning off the only light bulb that illuminated the room

There was a little silence.

"Dad… _You are strong_ … You know it, don't you?"

"Yes I know honey"

_it is._

~ O ~

When he woke up he found all his children sound asleep, Daifuku had automatically fallen asleep while Shiruko and Yokan seemed to have been playing with a Nintendo Switch for a while longer than when he sent them to sleep. Sora had cried a little, though less than other nights.

Slowly the blonde slipped out of bed, walking towards the kitchen to find his cell phone in the trash can, which he unlocked quite irritated.

_**‹This is the address, make sure to be there every Monday afternoon until you find a partner.› ✓✓** _

_**‹It's for your good› ✓✓** _

"Fuck you Reiju" The blonde complained, tossing the garbage bag and dodging the boxes and toys —Surprise, maybe her children had just gone to sleep— and then open the door to the hall

"Damn, those kids' screams at night were shit."

_That voice._

"I think I have a new neighbor, I heard him yell and-"

_Wait_ -

"Marimo ...?"

Their eyes met after almost nine years.


	2. Eloquence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji meets Zoro again...
> 
> After years you feel that things are starting to go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret not to answer comments and take a long time to update and that the chapter is too short XD
> 
> I had a bad week, month and year and well, I really want to continue with my fanfic but I don't have much time ...
> 
> after christmas there will be more regular updates

"Damn, those kids' screaming at night was shit"

This voice.

"I think I have a new neighbor, I heard him yell and-"

_Wait-_

_"Marimo ...?"_

_Her eyes met after almost nine years._

Sanji gasped as he looked at the green hair of the alpha man who hadn't changed at all (the plants didn't change much) only had a horrible scar on his left eye and a lot more muscle. The marimo even had a suit! A suit!

"Curly…?" Zoro asked looking the blonde up and down frowning, with the call in his ear

Oh god, Sanji felt embarrassed when he realized that he was wearing his gray pajamas - which he hadn't washed yet and had baby food stains on it - this was not quite like him, or at least not before he had four children,

"Marimo…" His cheeks turned reddish automatically, possibly from the alpha scent that Zoro released.

Zoro also seemed quite uncomfortable, with his cheeks just as reddish and making a strange noise with his nose, Sanji assumed he seemed to be looking for a scent, which was surely his scent of unpaired omega, in the background a female voice spoke from the phone, screaming quite angry.

Sanji's hands traveled to his blond hair, ruffling it a bit, the cook sighed dropping his concerns to place a small smile on his face, he watched the ground try to avoid the alpha's curious eyes.

"Stupod Marimo! I didn't think I would find you here" Rio Sanji shaking his head from one moment to the next and then looking at Zoro again "Is that a suit?

Zoro's expression was unreadable, although the marimo had always been like this this time he seemed confused and even annoyed, with his frown and a completely threatening expression, Sanji felt some fear when slowly, silently, Zoro cut the call, receiving a Last shout from the other end of the line.

Zoro automatically threw his cell phone against the wall smashing his screen, lowering his head, he seemed a little, just a little, angry.

"What the fuck? Stupid Marimo? What's wrong?" Sanji repeated as Zoro took a step forward, for which Sanji took a step back at the strong scent of the Alpha.

Sanji felt a tingling in his stomach as the alpha approached him and pinned him against the wall by the door placing his hand on Sanji's right side, practically close to his face.

"Where have you been? You disappear for almost nine years and say 'stupid Marimo? Huh ?!" He yelled altered shaking his head and staring into Sanji's eyes "The cook is a Beta! Shit!" Zoro yelled in frustration, his fingers flexed and his left fist clenched almost ready to strike. "Where the fuck have you been? Answer me!"

No, he wasn't a beta, Sanji had lied about it in his youth, though… Did the Marimo already know that he was an omega?

Sanji felt sorry, Zoro seemed more desperate than upset " _Why_?" His voice exploded when he was broken and his alpha scent was strange, mixed with different emotions. 

"Oi, Zoro -... Calm down" He tried to calm Sanji by touching the taller man's shoulder "Let me explain and-"

Zoro made a loud noise with his nose inhaling a scent and closing his eyes, shutting Sanji up at the curiosity of his actions.

"Is that scent baby powder?" He asked very close to Sanji's face, making the blonde shudder at the closeness.

The blonde sighed. It could have been years, but the marimo was still as spontaneous or simple as always, without thinking much about things and just moving forward. Too stupid to be real!

"By God you are so…! Unpredictable!" The blonde pushed the alpha back away from his body, the man only noticed the message and watched Sanji narrowed his eyes from an acceptable distance

"How can I be sure that you are the cook and not some stuntman?" He inquired Roronoa placing her hands in his pockets "There are a lot of people who -..."

"Shut your mouth Marimo!" Sanji raised his leg hitting Zoro's arm causing him to lose his balance noticeably

He smiled proudly when Zoro swayed, as despite being an omega he was strong enough to hit an alpha. As long as he wasn't showing his scent in a threatening way —though the blonde would never admit submission again—

"You lost strength" Zoro joked, accepting that Sanji was who he claimed to be.

"Damn, maybe, but I'm still acceptable" Sanji said clenching his jaw in response and letting out a little grunt "besides last night I didn't get enough sleep ..."

"Are you the idiot who came in at four in the morning with shitty kids screaming?" Zoro asked clicking his tongue and putting on a disgusted expression.

Shitty kids, Sanji remembered. Upon leaving the apartment he had heard something about it. Another thing, the marimo was still a ... _Idiot_.

'Don't call my children that! "

Zoro's expression dropped again and Sanji wanted to laugh again at the marimo's expressions, he was pathetic ... (It's not like Sanji isn't)

Deep down, deep down, Sanji was excited… Would Zoro have the band's contact? Nami-san? Robin-chan? Everyone else?

 _He had missed them so much_.

"My apartment is a bit messy, but if you want you can come in" Sanji offered cocking his head towards the door, feeling a tightness in his chest which indicated that his daughter needed something.

"I'm only going to do it because I need you to explain to me where you were."

~ O ~

"Wouldn't your alpha be upset that he sees this?" Zoro asked as he drank some of the coffee that Sanji had given him

"I got divorced recently, so no" Sanji sighed sitting next to Zoro, who watched him askance with a curious look as he nodded in understanding.

After her youngest daughter began to cry Sanji had the obligation to feed her, if he knew where things were and had enough food he could have given her a bottle, but thanks to the improvised move things were everywhere. So he took off his pajama top to feed his daughter, under the curious gaze of stupid Marimo.

"I thought male omegas were unable to give milk" he commented he softly looking at the cup of coffee

"I thought plants couldn't talk" Sanji rolled his eyes and then yawned "Where do you want me to start? I don't have all day, I have to tidy up this place"

"From the beginning." Zoro inquired drinking some coffee

Simple as ever. Sanji thought, settling into a more comfortable position for his daughter, who moaned a bit at the movement.

"Alright, alright" Sanji dropped his head back, his daughter gave a little gasp still following her action of drinking milk "Do you remember the first week I disappeared?"

"Yeah, you said you were sick and it was kind of contagious"

"The truth is that I was in heat, in other words, I introduced myself as an omega ..." The blond began with some melancholy "Judge didn't like the idea ... But it didn't stop him from taking me to France for a fucking marriage ..."

Zoro continued with the same expression with which he entered the house. Comforting, Sanji assumed, tired of people feeling sorry for him for the things that had happened.

"Who did you get engaged to?"

"An alpha woman named Pudding ... At first I thought it wouldn't be so bad, but then we started arguing and she attacked me more and more ..." She hesitated rubbing her daughter's back "We had four children and I managed to separate from her after the fight between Big Mom and Germa 66… "

"It must have been hard" Zoro muttered in annoyance squeezing the hot cup with coffee "Did she force you to have four children? How old is she?" Zoro pointed at little Sora indirectly

"Not exactly ... If we had sex and it was consensual ... A little doubtful but it was" Sanji sighed deeply placing his nose in his daughter's hair "She is two months old, was born in the middle of the divorce ... I also have an eight year old son and twins five and a half. "

The man hummed in understanding closing his eyes and nodding. "Do you already have a job?" I ask seriously.

"That's right, although for now I'm going to dedicate myself to tidying up this place" Sanji indicated some boxes with his head "I'll use the money that I keep for Pudding until I finish this ..."

Sanji remembered the beautiful house in France that he had sold so he could return to his real home.

"After that I'm going to start working at the Baratie until I find a partner" he said the last thing with notorious disgust

"Couple?" Zoro questioned confused, directing his gaze directly to Sanji who just looked back tiredly.

"My sister insists that I have to dedicate myself to my children, you know… My daughter is small and my other children need time…" he said with little Sora starting to cry in his arms

"You are more than that" Zoro muttered drinking some coffee and looking at a predetermined place in the room "You were able to survive a horrible wife and your fucking family ... You, do you really need a partner?"

Sanji felt moved by the marimo giving him encouragement in that way, it was simple but effective, not very precise but correct. Maybe a kind of caress for the heart. Yes, a cheesy one, but one of the pleasant ones.

Sanji sighed at the thoughts of him.

"No, he didn't need a partner" Sanji said softly moving his daughter, who was slowly moving away from him complaining a bit "But my children need someone to take care of them and not-"

"I know a girl who needs money, she will be a fundraiser babysitter, you know, she wants to go to college" Zoro commented with his almost empty coffee cup

"I do not have money for that"

"I offered to pay for her university, all the straw hats we did, but the girl continues to refuse ... If you allow her to take care of your children we can give her the money" said Zoro turning on his party cell phone "and you can work; we will all win. "

"Fuck, since when do you think so much?" Sanji gasps with his daughter complaining on his chest "I didn't think you would say something like that ... 'we will all win' ..." Sanji said gracefully

"I'm a cop with a law degree" Zoro arranged with a smile "What about you, first class curly cook?" He joked

"Fuck no" Sanji laughed bitterly at Zoro's puzzled look "I didn't even have my high school degree"

"Are you enraged?"

"Yes, damn, as soon as I left they forced me to get impregnated and become the 'perfect omega' ... I couldn't even study anything!" Complained the blond

"That's bullshit" Zoro mused, putting his coffee cup on a messy table.

"I know"

"I'd like to talk more Sanji, but I have to talk to the witch about work…" Zoro groaned sliding the notification panel with eight missed calls from Nami "Can you give me your phone number?"

"Ah, yeah… Sure…" Sanji muttered, directing his gaze towards Sora who was panting annoyed at an unfamiliar smell.

~ O ~

"See ya Zoro" Sanji waved as the green haired man walked to the elevator

"We look kinky as fuck" Zoro said with a small smile placing the phone to his ear

"Dad, your phone is ringing" Daifuku said very asleep behind Sanji's back, who only sighed waiting for more missed calls. 

"Thank you darling", the blond thanked closing the door with the little Sora sleeping on his waist

"I'll go back to sleep" The boy complained turning towards the room again, between that Sanji turned on the phone he observed messages from an unknown number.

_**Unknown number**_

_**‹Sanji ~ Are you Sanji? Meeeeeeeaaaat! ›✓✓** _

Sanji smiled at his phone, ignoring the missed calls from his ex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter, I am planning to do a Christmas special, but nothing is sure yet


	3. Limerence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji is reunited with all his friends, some things changed and others not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between that I don't have much to say, I hope the update is enjoyable!
> 
> I am looking for a beta reader, English is not my language and I need help! If you want you can write to me on instagram @sanjichop or Twitter @panbnw
> 
> This chapter is pretty much filler, sorry, but you found it necessary to establish some things

"Why should we dress like that dad?" Asked a doubtful Shiruko to his father, who just kept wrapping his son under several layers of clothing "I don't want to meet people! I want to go with Grandpa Zeff…."

Sanji sighed hearing the cry of little Sora behind him, still struggling with the closure of his son's jacket, he looked at Daifuku out of the corner of his eye, who automatically when he felt his father's eyes approached to reassure him. Sora.

"Daddy! Daddy! I fell, I fell" Yokan appeared crying with a pink cheek "My face hurts! Help me!"

The blonde felt his head start to hurt, it was just the second day since they were in the new house and everything was a disaster, he had always managed to deal only with the children, it had always been only him.

But he was nervous, going to meet his friends was… Impressive.

He remembers crying every night the first year he was in France, wanting to go back to America and hug his friends, laugh with them, and cook for them. Clearly all of that changed at Daifuku's birth, where his priorities changed and he learned to babysit.

"Yokan, Dad is nervous" Daifuku scold distracting his sister from him, who was now laughing out loud "Leave him, the pain will pass ..."

"Are we going to see Mom?" Shiruko asked scared, Sanji felt a pang in his chest, it was not right for such a small child to be afraid of his own mother. Sanji didn't want that for his children.

"Son, calm down, we will not go with your mother, we are going with some old friends that I know ..." said the blond softly, stroking the head of his son with ash hair "They are good people"

"How do you know?" Daifuku asked suspiciously and then stuttered regretfully "It doesn't matter"

The blonde sighed with a small smile opening his arms, there was something that his children would calm down, especially Daifuku, who was the scariest of the three male brothers.

"Come here" ordered the blonde, his two younger sons showed a smile and rushed to his father hugging him, while Daifuku approached slowly placing her face on his father's neck, absorbing the scent of him like the other two children.

"Your scent is so sweet daddy!" One of the twins celebrated with a soft smile, Sanji smiled listening to his daughter's babbling attentively

"I'm scared dad ..." the older boy murmured trying not to make the other two brothers hear him

Sanji held in a sigh not knowing that he had been holding air.

"Everything will be fine, I'm here" The man reassured while his children released him little by little "Well, are you ready?

"Of course! "

Sora started crying and Sanji sighed. (It was not reaching its limit yet, everything was fine)

~ O ~

**Luffy**

_Sanji_

« **Sanjiiiiiii, do you want to come to a party tomorrow? We are going to have a welcome party… You can bring your children!**

**How many?**

_Okay, I would like to go, what time? I can't at night because I have to make my children sleep early and I have to finish the apartment_

_I have four children, one eight, two five, and a baby._

**Well, I'm going to send you the location and send you Nami's contact…: D**

**We are married with a three month old baby, Robin and Fraky have an eight year old boy! And Kaya and Usopp a one year old girl.**

**Our children are going to get along very well! Yep!**

**Send the location, see you tomorrow:]**

**Yep, come in the afternoon! Like at two o'clock or something like that, if you want we can all eat together, as you want;)**

~ O ~

A nervous Sanji began to follow the directions given by the GPS, he was full of curiosity, most of the members of the group already had children and were married, deep down he knew that his heart was envious, they all had a partner and were happy .

Franky and Robin had been looking for a son for years, they were two Betas who taught them in high school, damn, they were even at their wedding at fourteen, they both loved each other very much.

Nami and Luffy, those two were also a great couple, deep down Sanji always knew that those two would end up together, but I don't expect them to have a daughter. An omega and a beta was a style of little-known couples.

Kaya and Usopp were the pair that everyone expected, since young they had both been in complete harmony, an omega and a beta, even with those conditions they seem like soul mates.

"Dad, why are you so happy?" Shiruko asked from the back seat

Sanji looked through the mirror at his son, who had an Iron Man toy in his hands, fighting with his brother Yokan, who had Captain America, a generous gift from Katakuri, the only member of the Charlotte family who Sanji held on.

"I'm excited, honey" said the omega to look at his eldest son, who was looking out the window with a strange look.

Sanji pursed his lips trying to find something in the expression of his son, this until the light turned green.

"Is something wrong Peach?" Sanji asked turning his gaze from him to the road as the car drove "You don't look good"

"Why is my name Daifuku if I have an uncle named Daifuku?" The boy asked quickly, Sanji let out a relieved sigh, his son was doing something an eight year old should have…. He asked the why of things.

That reassured him.

"Because your mother wanted to choose it that way." Sanji said calmly with a mischievous smile, his other two sons joined in with bright eyes, questions soon came like: "Why did Yokan call me?", "Why does my name start with S?", "What does my name mean? Name?"

The blonde felt the knot in his stomach disappear after answering all the questions from his children, although Daifuku was still mysteriously silent, Sanji sighed a little mentally noting to talk to him later.

"Isn't that the house?" One of the children questioned, Sanji directed his gaze to that place absentmindedly while the GPS talked about having reached his destination

A nice house, thought the blond, that place was screaming Franky everywhere, with orange colors and a lion's head above the front door. It is definitely Robin and Franky's house.

"Kids, make sure to be respectful and -..."

"Not talking about the things Mom did in public" the kids said firmly and Sanji felt embarrassed, he hated asking his children for something like that, but it wasn't a topic he wanted to get into today

"We're just Vinsmoke, not Charlotte" said his eldest son with annoyance "We already know dad ..."

"As well -"

"We must make sure we are nice to the other children" Shiruko and Yokan said in unison, little Sora laughed raising her little hands towards her father who just parked the car.

"They are the best" Sanji said with a smile turning off the car, his children giggled at the same time leaving their toys in a backpack

The two twins were very close, Sanji thought watching his children have a conversation, at almost six years old they were both very intelligent.

"Dad, can I stay with Sora?" Daifuku said shyly

Daifuku adored his sister, no, all his brothers, that was something that Sanji had noticed forever, since he was little Daifuku had been very helpful with household chores, with just five years he had learned to leave his father so that this he could sleep after taking care of two other children, in addition to always having been a quiet child.

"We'll see Peach, it all depends on how the house is and -..."

"SANJIIIII!" Luffy's strong voice was heard, the blonde felt a chill on his back, Luffy was there!

"Dad, you're getting your scent out of control" Shiruko said softly as the blonde opened the car door, automatically an intruder appeared throwing himself at the omega

"SANJIIII! WE MISS YOU SO MUCH!" Shouted a boy with black hair, the blonde smiled when he felt the characteristic aroma of Meat and rubber.

His children screamed, his daughter began to cry, from outside a loud cry was heard from who seemed to be Nami and Sanji ...

Sanji was just silently crying with happiness.

~ O ~

When he began to interact with his friends, Sanji knew automatically that nothing had changed, that is, they were all more mature thanks to their twenty-five years of age and thirty-something from their elders, but the love they gave was still the same. .

Franky received him with the same energy as always, like Luffy, on the other hand Robin, Nami and Kaya greeted him kindly as if he had never left, Usopp hugged him and laughed with him through tears at such an encounter, finally Zoro I observe and salute verbally. Nothing else.

The only ones absent were Brook and Jinbei.

A boy named Chopper greeted him with a kiss on the cheek, Sanji almost fainted from the cuteness.

"Well, what are their names like?" Robin asked with a smile, they were all sitting around the fireplace talking, although before the question there was a soft silence

His children exchanged glances before one dared to speak.

"My name is Daifuku, I'm the oldest, I'm eight years old" said the blond boy leaving his conversation with Robin and Franky's son, Tony Tony Chopper.

Looks of understanding were directed at Sanji, who just smiled while carrying Nami's son, who was sitting next to him with Sora in her arms.

"My name is Shiruko!"

"I am Yokan!"

Both children took a breath.

"We are five and a half years old and we are twins!" the children said in unison with a big smile showing their small teeth "Nice to meet you!"

"They seem like the perfect duo!" Usopp commented with her daughter playing on her lap and Kaya with his cheek on hers, her man "What's her little sister's name?"

"Her name is Sora" The two children replied happily playing with her feet "She is our younger sister, she is two months old, she is Daddy's favorite girl!"

"She is the only girl" Daifuku refuted between closing his eyes in confusion, Chopper looked at them curiously

"We know" Shiruko said crossing her arms

"That's why we say it" Yokan continued staring at his older brother, Daifuku just ignored them returning to his conversation with Chopper

"They are very sweet children Sanji ..." said Robin taking some of his coffee with Franky, who was drinking a cola, miraculously had his pants on for the special occasion.

"They have charisma!" Franky commented

"Yes, I think so" Sanji replied with a soft smile

"Your daughter is a sweetheart, she doesn't even cry ..." Nami said dramatically "Bellemere is always crying or throwing a tantrum"

"It's true" Rio Usopp with a smile "I envy you Sanji…"

"Miraculously all my children were very calm" The blonde replied, calming down the little Bellemere again who let out little moans

"It's not like we could be very noisy" Daifuku murmured, before these some adults gave a strange look to the boy who was still playing his board game with Chopper

Sanji cleared his throat and the adults averted their gaze from the boy

"They have work?" Sanji asked kindly trying to deflect the topic about his family, he really didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm a lawyer with Zoro" Nami said calmly, in the background her husband was approaching with a glass full of milk "Luffy works in a supermarket as a cashier"

Sanji wanted to laugh at the simplicity of his friend, but he restrained himself, if it was what his friend liked him there was nothing to worry about.

"I work as a mechanic with Franky, we do various jobs but we are mainly dedicated to cars or means of transportation" said Usopp calmly with his daughter asleep in his arms

"I'm a doctor" Kaya said calmly putting away her daughter's toys

"I got to work as a history teacher at Grand Line University" Robin said proudly, Zoro kept quiet in the background as Sanji knew about his career "Brook is on tour with his band, that's why he couldn't come ..."

"What about you Sanji?" Nami asked kindly, the male omega just smiled awkwardly

It was embarrassing to be the only one who hadn't studied a degree or didn't even have a high school degree.

"You see I…" The blonde gave a nervous laugh "I couldn't study anything…"

Nami nodded in understanding. "You have work?"

"A temporary one, I'll be in Baratie" Sanji said softly a big and strange smile showed at Luffy

"Will I be able to eat your food ?! SANJIIII!" Luffy jumped excitedly like a child, Sanji felt nervous at the terrified look of his eldest son, the others just ignored the fact as Luffy shook her from behind

"Oi, calm down Luffy" Zoro intervened drinking a bottle of beer "You make the boy nervous"

The blonde sighed in relief when Luffy released him and sat next to his wife looking curiously at Sora, who laughed at the beta man's big black eyes.

"Hm" Daifuku's cheeks flushed as he looked back at his cards and selected a pair

"Sanji ... You have no idea what happened the first week you left! Damn, I even owe you money ..." Usopp said starting a pleasant conversation about his high school adventures

The blonde smiled, _he was still fine._

~ O ~

With the children already asleep —Yes, they had spent the whole day talking there — Sanji had the obligation to ask Zoro to help him carry the infants, who were in a deep sleep.

Usopp and Kaya had left just like Nami and Luffy, while Franky and Robin had an unknown emergency and left quickly leaving everyone outside the house, so Zoro was the only one available, plus they lived across from each other. .

"You can carry me?" Zoro asked carrying little Sora in his arms, Sanji just silently nodded knowing that the marimo had broken his car.

They both got into the car, starting the journey in silence.

"Shit, your car really is clean" Zoro said with a soft chuckle "How do you do with four kids? Damn, even a baby and your car is spotless"

"It's called education, stupid marimo ..." The blonde replied with a smile

"Education? How old is the car? One year?"

"Of course not, it has seven" Zoro refuted gracefully at the occurrences of the alpha "By the way, what happened to your car?

"It's quite a funny story" Zoro started with a sigh, Sanji glanced at him with a smile.

_He…_

_Zoro is nice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want go to the extra book that I publish where I will be putting Darbbles and more things <3 thanks for your attention!
> 
> In the next chapter I decided that I will put family dramas ~ The Vinsmoke and Zeff go into action, along with Uncle Katakuri and a very protective Zoro 8)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked me a kudo or comment would help me a lot ... Thanks for reading this far 💕
> 
> * Daifuki: It is one of several typical Japanese desserts that have mochi as an ingredient. In daifuku, a small mochi is filled with a sweetened dough, usually anko (bean paste).
> 
> * Shiruko: It is a soup prepared with azuki beans or red soybeans, which the Japanese eat for dessert. It is the Chinese equivalent of the bean soup included in Cantonese dinners, which the Chinese eat hot in winter and cold in summer.
> 
> * Yokan: Thick gelatin is sweetened with sugar and can be used with red or white bean paste. The blocks can be sliced to eat.
> 
> Sora is for Sanji's mother:] so not much to say


End file.
